Akatsuki Dreams
by KeriaHoshigaki
Summary: A story about the everyday life of Akatsuki. No yaoi or yuri. 3 OC's, all paired with members. PeinXKonan. Swearing And Romance. Not suitable for little kids. Read if you must, but dont expect much yet... Keria Hoshigaki
1. Chapter 0

**Akatsuki Dreams**

Chapter 0

Okay… There is NO Yaoi (guyXguy) or Yuri (girlXgirl) action in this story. Sorry, but Im not that much of a perv! :D I will not tell you who will be paired, apart from Konan and Pein. I will warn you, you might not like the story cos of the pairings chosen… well, maybe just 1. NO HATE MAIL because of the pairings I use. The chapters WILL be quite short, I write it on paper before typing it on the computer, so 1 chapter is usually 1 side of A4. Deal with it. If you read my story Haunting Secrets before I deleted it, this contains the main character, my OC, and 2 new OC's. They WILL be paired. Rated T for Swearing, romance, and other crap.

This is the story of what happens in the everyday life of Akatsuki. They live in a 3 floor house with a garden near a beach somewhere. I don't know where, so don't ask. I DO know its in the country of the wave, but I don't know where exactly. There are 3 OC's, all Akatsuki members, and this first kind of chapter, chapter 0, will introduce them. They're all girls, because I only know Japanese girls names, and because if they were guys I would not be able to pair them. Seeing as there is only one girl in Akatsuki. Konan. So, here they are:

Character 1:  
Name: Keria Hoshigaki. Keria is a name I thought of when I misspelt the English name Keira.  
Appearance: Black hair, shoulder length, allways messy. Wears baggy jeans and a blue top under her Akatsuki robe. Sea blue eyes. Gills are on her neck covered by a blue ribbon that is tied around her neck.  
Info: She is Kisame's younger sister. She was brought up by the Akatsuki, so she knows them pretty well, and knows all their secrets. Very useful for blackmail.

Character 2:  
Name: Yuki Aburame. Yuki is Japanese for either snow or lucky.  
Appearance: Very straight, browny-blonde hair, down to her waist. Chocolate brown eyes always hidden by her shades. (Well, she is an Aburame) Wears a flowery dress under the Akatsuki robe.  
Info: She is Shino's twin sister, who was kidnapped at the age of 10. On a snowy day in winter. She is a useful spy, with her bugs. She is also a Jashinist, like Hidan.

Character 3:  
Name: Reina Hatake. Reina is a Japanese name, which translates to "sound of jewels". Well, it was either that or Oki (ocean centered) Oki Hatake… nah…  
Appearance: Wavy, dark brown hair, that is longer than shoulder length, but no too long. Eyes are an icy blue colour. She wears a long blue dress, and, unlike the others, wears a black jacket with the Akatsuki pattern instead of a cloak.  
Info: Became a medical ninja at the age of 9. She found that it was too much work for a girl of her age, so she ran away at the age of 10, and was taken in by the Akatsuki. She was experimented on as a baby, and now she can copy any jutsu, without Sharingan.

* * *

Finally, that's all 3 done. Do you like them? Because you'll be hearing all about them in chapters to come!

If you can already work out who the pairings are, good for you! Don't spoil the story by reviewing saying "______ is going to be paired with _____, i can tell!" Other people might not be able to work it out. Thankyou, and stay tuned! Or just review and add to favourites!


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1

It was a typical morning in the Akatsuki hideout. Yuki and Hidan were doing their morning ritual. Kisame was making breakfast, which was one of the things he was good at. Most of the others were around the table.  
"Breakfast is served" said Kisame, sticking some pancakes on the table. Everyone around the table dug in.  
"Why don't you two eat?" Deidara asked, poking Hidan.  
"Fuck off, im doing a ritual" Hidan replied.  
"Well, I finished mine, why are you taking so long?" Yuki said, leaning over and grabbing a pancake.  
"Where's Reina?"

"Good question." replied Itachi.

"Ill send a bug to-"

"No need" interrupted Keria.  
"She went out to the beach. She goes there almost every morning. So, who's going to get her before she starves to death?"

"Don't look at me! I'm not going" said Kakuzu, when he realised everyone was staring intently at him.  
"I went last time!"  
"I'll go, after all, haven't been to the beach in a while" Kisame said, and before anyone could reply, he had jumped through the window.

"It's called a door!" Kakuzu shouted after him.

Chapter 2

A few moments after Kisame left, Pein and Konan walked into the room.  
"Where's Kisame?" Pein asked, after noticing that he wasn't around the table.  
"He went to the beach, to get Reina." Itachi said. Then, all of a sudden, Tobi jumped up, grabbing a pancake.  
"Kisame made pancakes! Tobi likes pancakes! Does Konan want a pancake?" he shouted.  
"Err… no thanks Tobi" Konan said, looking at the pancake he was holding out. It had a bite taken out of it.

"Well, what are we doing today, leader-sama?" asked Deidara.  
"Well, you and Tobi are-"  
"YAY!"  
"-going shopping for weapons. Try and find somewhere that we aren't banned-for-life from."  
"Okay, leader-sama, un."  
"and… everyone else can have the day off. Make that week, there probably won't be much at all that need doing this week."  
And with that, Pein and Konan left the room.

* * *

Okay, I put chapters 1 and 2 together, after I realised how short they were... Ill probably be doing this for a while. I will probably have the next 2 chapters up soon... DONT expect anything too long, these chapters are REALLY short. I have written down all the way to chapter 9, but typing takes longer. Sorry!


End file.
